Everlasting Dawn
by Crazy-Freaky-Anonymous-Author
Summary: "There is no capability of love within such a dark creature." "Ah, my dear Frodo, that is where you are wrong, for even Sauron loved once...a long time ago." Sauron, before he turned, was charged with the care of a single elf, one who wanted to learn about Arda, but was it possible that he loved her? That she loved him? A long time ago... (SAURON/OC) (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

**Well here's a new story, it's a Sauron/OC fic (yeah I know SAURON!) Enjoy please read review fave and follow.**

**Prologue **

****"MAIRON STOP THIS MADNESS!"

****That voice, he had not heard it for near enough an eternity. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe he had heard it: her voice. But temptation thwarted him and he turned slowly round. Beneath his helmet he stared at her, he couldn't be seeing this, she couldn't be there; standing, but a few centimetres from him. Was she even real? Or was it just in his head, like the dreams that had plagued him for nearly eternity? Eriathwen looked at him, her emerald eyes were glistening with tears, but shame was also laced into her feeling. The tall, armoured figure edged forward too afraid to touch her in case she'd vanish before him.

****"Dear one..."

****Her voice was soft, and melted his heart. The wind caught her chestnut hair and the all-to-familiar scent of rosemary filled his senses. She was there, real flesh and blood. Every inch of her perfect beauty standing before him, standing in the blood-soaked battlefield. His voice cracked as he spoke, too filled with deep emotions that his cold heart could not convey.

****"Eriathwen."

****The woman met his gaze, it was harsh and cruel, but behind his eyes she could see the man she knew, the one she had loved; before Morgoth, before the lies. She took a step closer to him, not looking at the scattered remains of the five armies that had fought not hours before. Sauron lifted his metal-covered hand to stroke her cheek, but stopped curling his fingers into a fist, lowering his arm again. Eriathwen released a breath she had been holding. **  
**"Why are you here?"

****"Galadriel summoned me. She said that you were planning to kill Thorin Oakenshield and exploit Smaug's great power." **  
**The name of the she-elf hit him bitterly. It was the elves that had taken her from him, had taken her so far away from him. Her gaze wavered against his and her delicate face was cracking with emotion.

****"Mairon, you knew that this wasn't necessary. Yet you still marched armies of terrible creatures and I...you cannot see what you have become, my love."

****His head jerked up at the sound of his former name, his helmet covering the fierceness from his eyes, but all the same she felt it and stepped back. Sauron couldn't bear her recoiling from him. He took a hesitant step to her and spoke with a soft voice, one that was rusted with lack of use.

****"My darling, I am still the same man I was before you left...This..."

****He gestured to the carnage about them.

****"Was all for you, in your memory I fought."

****Eriathwen looked up, only now realising how close they were.

****"Then why do you hide?"

****Looking at him, she raised her hands and placed them either side of the cold metal helmet. Gently she pulled it away from his shrouded face. His face was scarred, skeletal almost, his eyes blind and sunken in, dark ominous shadows around them. His lips were dry and wrinkled and his head held merely the remains of the memory of hair. He looked down, too ashamed to let her look at him directly.

****"Don't look at me, I am hideous."

****Eriathwen sighed, shaking her head. Her love had always admired perfection in everything, yet here he stood before her, broken and imperfect. She gently placed her palm tenderly on his cheek. Before all the observers, they watched amazed, as her touch rejuvenated Sauron. His eyes became young and a bright flaming orange, his face filled out until a proud Maiar of fine beauty stood before them, golden locks falling over his shoulders.

****"You will always be beautiful to me."

****He pressed his into her hand, tears filling his eyes. He cupped her hand with both of his.

****"My one and only heart, forgive me...I am sorry."

****"There is nothing, dear Mairon, nothing to forgive."

****He opened his eyes and looked at her face. So beautiful and perfect, like the day he first met her. ****

**6000 years earlier **

****Mairon was working in his workshop, hammering a long blade. He had been fashioning it for weeks now, gently heating the steel every now and then. Mairon was an expert in his art, and knew not to overwork the metal. His head snapped up when he heard the braying of a horse. He marched quickly out of his workshop to see a horse of crystal white charging from the heavens to the ground. The Ainur shook his head and folded his arms and chuckled as the gigantic beast shrunk to a normal size. He landed on the dirt and reared upwards, neighing proudly. On his back, his master sat smugly. Mairon chuckled at Oromë's antics.

****"Always like to make an entrance, my friend."

****The Valar laughed boomily and jumped off his mighty steed.

****"It is not I who enjoys the attention, my friend, but Nahar. He will choose any great time to show off his glistening coat."

****He patted the horse fondly, and he whinnied in reply to his master. Mairon rubbed his hands with the cloth he was holding and looked at his old friend.

****"So what brings you to these parts, Oromë? It is strange for you to stray from Valinor so far from the hunting season. Or perhaps the elves of Gondolin have persuaded you to stay through the long winter coming?"

****Oromë shook his head.

****"I wish, Mairon, I wish, for the elves in that beautiful city are the most fair and the most beautiful..."

****"Ah, but don't they also brew the best ale?"

****"You know, that thought hadn't even occurred to me."

****They pair laughed, they were friends of old. In fact Mairon was one of few Ainur, fine race of Maiar, who still spoke to the Valar.

****"Seriously though, jesting aside, what can I do for you?"

****Oromë sighed.

****"I have brought you something, from Nienna."

****"Oh..."

****It was strange for the Weeping Woman to give gifts, but Mairon was always glad to receive anything. Oromë continued.

****"Yes, she believed that you would benefit the most. Dear, you may come out now."

****From the other side of Nahar, and without even a notice from Mairon, a slender figure moved next to Oromë. They were cloaked in a dark blue hood, and their hands were folded in front of him. The figure pushed back their hood, and Mairon found his perfect face creasing into a frown. It was a young she-elf. She had a teardrop shaped face with delicate jaw and nose, dazzling green eyes, like the emeralds he worked with, and long dark chesnut curls.

****"Mairon, my friend, this is Eriathwen. She is to come and stay with you until Nienna feels her ready to live on her own."

****The man lifted his head in surprise.

****"I beg your pardon?"

****Eriathwen looked at her feet shyly, but then raised her head.

****"I'm sorry that it's not ideal for you Lord Mairon, but Lady Nienna said that you would be able to teach me the ways of this world. I have lived in with her ladyship all my life, so I don't understand this world."

****Mairon began shaking his head and walking back. He was a smith, not a babysitter. He taught how to craft from steel, iron. Not who to speak to and who to avoid. Oromë gave him a harsh look and grabbed his arm. His friend took him to the side.

****"Mairon, you have to do this."

****"Why? Has she no family or people she could go to?"

****"No she does not. Her mother was the wife of Eöl."

****Mairon blinked, he knew of the Dark Elf's son, but he never knew that there was a daughter. Oromë elaborated.

****"When Eöl tried to murder his son, but killed his wife, she was pregnant. Both she and the baby passed on into Mandos' Halls, but Nienna saw the unborn child and pitied her. She wept..."

****"She always weeps, Oromë."

****He received a slap round the head.

****"This is not a joke. By crying, she saved the child and that is how Eriathwen came to us." **  
**"Her name means alone, how very quaint."

****Oromë shook his head.

****"Yes, well that was Nienna's choice."

****"So if her brother is still alive, why are you laying her onto me?"

****"Mairon, her brother is turning to the dark. Morgoth has been travelling far and wide now, gathering whatever races he can onto his side. He will come to you, it had been forseen."

****"Pah, I will not give in easily to the temptations of Morgoth."

****"We know that, but we do not know what or how he'll persuade you, so it was thought best that you have something to set your mind to. Eriathwen's education of the world seemed like the best option."

****Both men turned their heads to look at the young woman. She had moved and was talking quietly to Nahar, stroking his muzzle gently. Mairon sighed.

****"Alright, she can stay, but only until she is ready to leave? No longer?"

****The Huntsman grinned triumphantly.

****"No longer. I know you're a busy man. A word of advice though, stay clear of Gondolin unless you have too, if Maeglin recognises the traits of her mother within her, he will not hesitate to remove her with his father's sword."

****Mairon nodded.

****"I am a man of my word, I will protect her as long as you need me to."

****"Thank you, my friend."

****Oromë walked over to Nahar and Eriathwen. He patted his horses neck, then turned to the girl.

****"Goodbye, dear one. Mairon will protect you as long as you are with him. Listen, learn from him, do as he says. Remember you may be 2000 years old, but to him you are young. I wish you all the best and hope to see you if you return to our halls."

****He hugged her gently, Eriathwen wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as she would an uncle or a brother.

****"Thank you, Lord Oromë."

****With that, the Valar coughed nervously then climbed onto the back of his mount. He raised a fist in farewell, then took off at a gallop. The horse charged into the heavens and then vanished behind a cloud, leaving just Mairon and Eriathwen by themselves. The young she-elf turned to Mairon, her pack in her hands. Mairon gestured to his large home.

****"This way..."

****Mairon's home was nothing compared to the halls in Valinor, but they were still grand. Every carving was made from his own hand and he had some of the finest workers in Gondolin come to furnish it. Eriathwen looked around at the art of the building, amazed that one person could create such beauty. But then, she had heard of tales about Mairon and his ultimate desire for perfection. Her attention was drawn to him as he spoke.

****"You may walk around the entire house, just not my room or my workshop, nor infact the armoury. The gardens are just out the back and I will allow you a room that over looks them."

****She nodded, knowing that he could probably see her out of the corner of his eye. Mairon ascended some stairs and led her across a large balcony until they'd reached a grand pair of double doors. He pushed then open to reveal a marvellous bedroom, fit for any wealthy visitor.

****It had a large bed, covered in silk sheets of silver, a large oak dresser and chest of drawers sat in either corner, and a tall mirror overlooked into a fine bathroom. A brass tub sat right in the centre of the extra room, with untouched soaps and salts surrounding its rim.

****"This will be you room, you may do with it as you please, just don't break anything."

****Eriathwen, too overwhelmed for words, looked at him and nodded. She edged forward to the bed and gently ran her hand across the sheets. She turned round to see Marion walking from the room, a look of boredom etched on his face. In her heart she knew that he found her to be a waste of his time, and it stung her pride a little. The Ainur turned as he walked from the room.

****"I will be working in my forge, I will see you in six hours."

****And then he closed the door and left. She felt alone, more so than she had in her two thousand years of living.

**TTFN x  
**


	2. Chapter I

**Here's another chapter, just to get things going :)**

**Chapter I **

****A week had passed since the arrival of Eriathwen into his life, but to say that she had had any real impact on Mairon would've been a lie. He had barely seen her, for everyday he would leave for his workshop before she had risen, and when he returned she would've left him a plate of food and retired to bed. He had noticed little things changing around his home, though. The occasional book was left open and unattended, or there would be the sound of faint singing coming from parts of the large house. But all in all the two people rarely saw each other.

****This, however, greatly bothered Eriathwen. She had been told that Mairon would educate her in the different realms of the world, but all he had said to her was merely a "Good Morning." or a "Good Night."

The woman was lonely, there was no one else, except the large horse in the stable; Hallion. He was a fair beast, dark bay with gorgeous, gentle eyes. Most of the time, Eriathwen found herself sitting in his stable talking to him. Yavanna, the Lady of the Wood, had taught her how to talk to all the beasts of Arda. So Hallion's company was much appreciated by the she-elf.

****This particular afternoon, saw Mairon to be out of work in his forge, so he walked to see where Eriathwen had vanished too. He found her sitting in his small library, reading about Dwarven culture.

****"You know, dwarves are not all that interesting?"

****She raised her green eyes and stared over the pages; surprised that he had actually spoke to her, even if his tone was mocking her choice of book.

****"Well, as much as I appreciate your comment, Lord Mairon, I hope you don't mind if I choose to ignore it ."

****He did, nobody usually ignored his advice. Mairon folded his arms and took a step towards her. **  
**"I beg your pardon?"

****Eriathwen looked up, lowering the book.

****"It's just, well, you haven't been here to really influence your expert opinion on me so I'm not sure whether or not to take your advice. Not to mention Lady Nienna wants me to learn about every race, dwarves included."

****"You're not sure if you should take my advice? Do you not remember what Oromë said to you, about me?"

****She nodded and smiled sweetly.

****"I do, but I would've expected the great Lord Mairon to have taken at least some interest in the Ward he's been charged with. Not ignore her for a week."

****Her voice was icy even though she was smiling. Mairon looked down, but then thought to himself that he shouldn't allow himself to be belittled by a female. He pulled out the chair opposite her and sat down, rolling up the sleeves of his tunic.

****"Let be see the book you're reading."

****Eriathwen handed it over delicately. Their fingers brushed as he took it from her hand. Mairon studied the cover and then flipped into a few pages. It was about a few of the mountains that held dwarf residents. At that current time, she had just started a chapter on the Iron Hills. Mairon handed it back to her.

****"Very informative, although there are a few details missing from this book. I was very unfortunate to miss out some details from my first visit to the Iron Hills."

****She stared into his orange eyes.

****"Wait, you wrote this book, Lord Mairon?"

****He nodded.

****"I wrote all the books in this library, apart from the fairytales. Those I've gradually collected over the years. Every time I have visited a new place, with some of my people, I have made it my business to write about every detail. However, with that particular book, I have forgotten to write about the relationship between the Iron Hills and Erebor in the Misty Mountains. Within both of those reside dwarvish descendants of Durin."

****"Oh, and so a royal from wither of those mountains could rule from either throne?" **  
**"Exactly."

****Eriathwen nodded and then lowered her gaze onto the book. She pushed her dark hair from her face and studied the words written. Mairon watched her, thoughtful, perhaps it wouldn't be so terrible for him to teach her some of what he knew.

****"So, Eriathwen, what else do you know of the dwarves?"

****"Not much. I know that they're a secretive people and rarely give away anything to anyone. Also they're reknown for their beards and great skill in forgery, and by that I mean the dwarves are great smiths. I know a little about their creation, Aüle himself taught me a little, but he too is very secretive with what he gives away about his people."

****Mairon nodded, he had realised the same when he had gone to the Great Smith in search of answers.

****"Indeed, he keeps a lot to himself. However that is still a lot of knowledge that you possess on such a dull race."

****She wasn't sure to take this as a compliment or not, as he did boost her confidence, but he said that her topic choice was dull. Eriathwen did not see dwarves as being dull, nor any race for that matter. All of them had their own unique qualities, the mortality of men greatly interested her, just as much as the immortality of her people. However she didn't want to argue back with Mairon as this was the most interaction she had ever had with him.

****A little while later, Mairon left as he was bored of sitting in silence with her. By then, she had trooped through the book and was now reading about the land of Rohavannion where the people of the horses lived. It was nightfall by the time she put the book down and her stomach growled hungrily.

****Eriathwen left the books, abandoned and opened, and went off in the direction of the large kitchen. Something delicious filled her senses as she neared and when she pressed open the door, she was totally amazed by what she saw. Mairon was cooking. Well of course she knew he had to cook at some point, but even she had not expected to see him cook. He spoke to her with his back facing her.

****"I would stop gawking now and close the door."

****"Sorry, Lord Mairon."

****He nodded stiffly, still not facing her, stirring whatever was cooking in the large copper pot. Unsure of where to go or what to do, Eriathwen decided to return to the library to retrieve her book. Clutching it to her chest, she wasn't surprised to see Mairon waking from the kitchen, a bowl of soup clutched in his hand.

****"I am off to review some very important papers, I'll be in my room. I will see you tomorrow."

****"Of course, my lord."

****She bowed her head, respectively, and carried on to the kitchen. A small sigh escaped her as she closed the door of the dark room. She lit a candle and filled a goblet with water, before serving herself some of the soup. Sitting at the table, the woman ate and read. A short time later, she washed the bowl and made her way up to her room.

****"A Elbereth Gilthoniel, silivren penna miriel o menel aglar elenath, na-chaered palan diriel o galadhremmin ennorath nef aear, sí aearon, Fanuilos, le linnathon Nef aear, sí aearon!"

****Eriathwen sung quietly to herself as she walked along the outside balcony. It was a song that she had heard long ago, from a voice she could barely recall. Walking the last few steps, she entered her room. In the last week, she hadn't done much with it apart from the fact that the dresser was full of clothes and several books lay on her bed, not to mention the journal Nienna had given her before she left. It was to record everything she learned, but so far it held very little. Sitting, cross-legged, on her bed, Eriathwen dipped her quill into the ink oot on her bedside and wrote all that had happened that day. It included things such as...

****_Mairon and I conversed for about half an hour today. He told me that he wrote near enough all the books in his library and that he's visited the Iron Hills. I might have to ask him about them the next time I see him. _

****She sighed and cleaned the quill. Then she blew on the wet ink gently, and closed the book. Placing it on her side table, Eriathwen stood and changed into her nightdress. Then she slid under the soft covers of her bed and sighed. She spoke to herself after she blew out the candle.

****"Is this really worth it? Who knows? Perhaps it will lighten up...perhaps."

****She gazed out the window and watched the thin curtains sway, as they were caught by the wind. Eriathwen yawned and then closed her eyes, hoping that things would change. 

**TTFN x(SONG TRANSLATION WILL BE GIVEN TO THOSE WHO ASK)  
**


	3. Chapter II

**Here's a long awaited update :) please review, fave and follow! **

**Chapter II **

****Eriathwen was sitting in the large gardens, and she was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do in Mairon's home. She had read every book in the small library and some she had now read twice. And her relationship with the master of the house hadn't improved either. He kept his distance and only spoke to her to belittle anything she was doing. Eriathwen was finding him more than a little annoying, he was supposed to, at least, acknowledge her. So she wasn't just bored, she was stewing in her own feelings.

****"Right, that's it!"

****She got to her feet, pushing some of her loose chestnut locks out from her face and smoothing down her skirt. Eriathwen stormed from the gardens and towards one part of the house, the one part she knew she shouldn't go; Mairon's forge. Well, if he was going to spend all his time ignoring her, then she would just have to go and see what was keeping him from being a good host.

****A little voice in her head kept telling her how wrong it was, to disobey Mairon's request. It happened to be the voice of Lady Nienna, in her soft, sad tones, but Eriathwen knew that the Valar would understand her reasons.

****After all, Lady Nienna had said that Mairon would teach her. And so far all he'd taught her was that dwarves were a pointless study, men were an arrogant race and elves and maiar were generally the closest thing to perfection.

****She stopped in front of the small descent to the forge, feeling a small wave of heat which danced across her cheeks. Picking up the edges of her skirt, she slowly walked down the few stairs. Once the door was opened, the heat which greeted Eriathwen was raging. She got her bearings and then gawked at the sheer size of the forge. It was expansive as far as she could see, though ended with a black chasm. A dull reddish light filled the sweating room and various finished and unfinished weapons littered the floor. It was amazing, Eriathwen could see what kept Mairon down here for so long. The woman looked around when she heard the sound of metal clashing against metal. A fire was ablaze in the dark and she could see a figure hammering away.

****Silently she crept forward, her eyes gazing at various jewelled necklaces, brooches, bracelets and pendants, all in fine cases on shelves on the walls. As the gloomy light hit the jewels, faint specks of colour gleamed off them and round the forge walls, creating a magical effect. She gasped and awed in wonder as she drew nearer to the workman. Her eyes landed upon him to see that it was Mairon.

****The man had his long hair ties back, revealing his stunning face and proud jaw, dirt was smeared across his features and his shirt clung against his skin, sweat beads rolling off his forehead. What he was crafting, Eriathwen couldn't tell, but the fierce look of concentration set her stomach ablaze with appreciation.

****He had been down at the forge all day working on the necklace, even though it was a simple design, it held a complex beauty to it. The elf looked forward to sharing it with the city of Gondolin, once he had packed to leave of course. A shield clattered to the floor, just as he was gently cooling the mithril, and he looked up. Eriathwen was standing, watching him. His eyes hardened, she wasn't supposed to be down here.

****"What are you doing here?!"

****"I..I'm sorry, but I was..."

****"You're not supposed to be down here! You deliberately disobeyed me!"

****She held up her hands.

****"I'm sorry, but a good host should never ignore his guests! I was bored. But it's amazing down here..."

****He stopped and stood up straight.

****"I beg..your pardon?"

****"You have it."

****"That's not what I meant."

****"I know."

****She grinned and walked over to one of the glass boxes. It was full of rings. Gently, she plucked one from the case and studied it. Her voice was breathless with awe as she spoke.

****"Did you make this?"

****Mairon nodded, pride puffing into his chest.

****"I have made every single item in this room, Eriathwen."

****"It is incredible."

****He snorted.

****"Most of it is just simple designs...you haven't even seen ny complex work."

****She frowned.

****"You know, you could just take a compliment with gratitude instead of trying to make yourself seem better. You don't have to try to look amazing, I am already in awe of you."

****He hid his flinch very well, her tone was strict and unpleased. She folded her arms and carefully put the ring back.

****"Snobbery, my Lord, is one of the key downfalls of a man."

****"Who said that?"

****Eriathwen smirked a little.

****"You did actually, in nearly seven of your books."

****Mairon blinked, looking down a little shame-faced. Had he really been ignoring the woman that much?

****Eriathwen smiled, but felt a little guilty. Deciding quickly to change the subject, she looked at the stunning silver item in his hand.

****"What is it that you are crafting, my Lord?"

****Mairon looked up and raised the the thin necklace to show her. It had now cooled substantially so he dropped it into his hand and held it out to her.

****"Hold out your hand."

****She obeyed and their fingers brushed as he dropped the necklace into her hands. Eriathwen turned it over gently and stroked the cool metal, pulling it close to her face so that she could study the tiny engravings on it.

****There were also miniature sapphires encrusted around the rim of the central neckbamd and a few cut crystals hanging from chained mithril loops. She looked up at him and noted how he too was admiring his work.

****"What is the material?"

****"Mithril, it is a priceless metal, but I find it desirable when crafting such items." **  
**"Oh..."

****She handed it back to him, but Mairon held up his hand and clasped her fingers around the piece of jewellery.

****"No, my Lady, keep it as a token of my apology for being so stubborn towards you. Be comforted in the fact that I will dedicate some time in your education from now on..." **  
**Eriathwen beamed and nodded.

****"Thank you, my Lord."

****He waved a hand and dismissed her thanks. He then grabbed the jug of water by his feet and extinguished the fire of the forge.

****"...which begins now." 

**will update as soon as I can TTFN xx**


	4. Chapter III

**Hey sorry it's so late, but I have had this in the works for a while now, but prelims and revision etc have been hellish (pardon my French) as of late, but I am trying to wiggle writing in there somewhere. Please carry on with your lovely reviews and support for my stories! **

**Chapter III**

The girl threw up her hands in frustration and growled through her teeth. Mairon looked up from his book and chuckled as her brow creased and contorted.

"I do not understand this! Why is it so difficult?"

"Eriathwen, if you believe it to be so, then the work will never tire or become easier...you must allow your mind to see as the words are written on the page. Knowledge is an art, remember that. Now try again..."

He gestured to the piece of parchment, of which the girl was trying to write in Westron. She found it easy enough to speak the language, he had discovered for she was fluent in Sindarin, Quenya and Westron, but the latter seemed to fail her in writing. His next lesson with her was Khuzd Dhul and dwarvish runes, but he was tempted to leave it until another evening. Already it was quite late into the evening and the sun was near enough set.

"I'm sorry, but this is too impossible!"

The young elf threw down her quill and ran her fingers through her chestnut curls. Mairon stood and walked round to her. He wasn't going to let a weeks absence from his forge go to waste because she had given up.

"Nothing is impossible unless you say it is. If you believe that you can do it, then you will achieve your task."

"You speak in riddles, Mairon, can you not just help me?"

"Of course, my dear lady."

He circled round the back of her chair and lent over her. Eriathwen turned her head, only to find her nose brushing his cheek. Her cheeks burned with embarrassment, and she held her tongue. She looked back at the page of scrawly writing. Mairon chuckled inwardly and pointed at a sentence.

"Here, what are you trying to write?"

She pointed at the page of the elvish text she was reading. It was an old guide on the creatures of the Greenwood. Her finger gracefully traced under the writing.

"It has been many years since the great elks of old wandered the forests of old. Now it is a rare and splendid occasion to spot such a unique creature in these habitats."

Mairon nodded. He pulled a sheet of clean parchment towards him and dipped the quill into the ink. Then he scratched the sentence in elvish on the page. He then repeated the same sentence, but in Westron. Eriathwen's eyes narrowed at the page. Mairon placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Look, it is easy once you get the hang of it...each letter in elvish has a curve which fits into its Westron counterhalf. Find the curve, find the letter."

She nodded, understanding slightly. Then she placed her quill, just under where Mairon had written the transcript and attempted to write. He watched her as the tip wobbled along the page, finding it adorable how her eyes seemed to crease as well as her brow and she chewed on her bottom lip. Mairon was shaken from his musings when she reached the first W. The rest of her writing was shaky and almost illegible.

They were nearly two weeks into her education, and the Ainur was stressing that the only things he'd taught her was a few words in Khuzd Dhul and part of the history of Rhovannion.

Mairon walked over to her. He then sat down gently on the arm of her chair and took her hand in his. She frowned at him wordlessly, her heart quickening with nerves and embarrassment. He looked at her, their gazes meeting.

"Let me guide you."

Then he lowered their hands and began writing. Eriathwen watched, amazed, as the quill began to write the words. The black marks were not wobbly or slanted, but clean and smooth...as if plucked from a book and placed onto a page. Once they'd finished, Mairon released her hand and stood.

"Did you see and feel it? Every curl to every word?"

"I think so, Mairon."

It should be said that they'd dropped calling each other Lord and Lady, due to the fact that Mairon complained that Eriathwen's name was already enough of a breath.

"Good."

He gave her a nod, then checked out the window and saw how dark it was. He sighed.

"It is time for us to finish today's lesson. The moon has reached her peak in the sky. I do believe that a drink is in order though."

Eriathwen closed her books and nodded, yawning a little. She stood, gathering her papers in her arms, allowing her dress to fall neatly to the floor.

"Well I must bid you goodnight. I am very tired, but thank you...for helping me. I greatly appreciate it."

"I know. Goodnight, Eriathwen."

Mairon opened the door for them and watched her walk away to her room. He heard her mutter under her breath.

"Always so modest..."

He bit his lip sheepishly. Perhaps he should try to be more humble when he was complimented, but then again he did seek out true perfection and modesty would get him nowhere near it. The distant figure of the she-elf vanished round the corner and so, the Ainur began walking towards his kitchen. Once there he searched through his wine until he found a particularly nice Dorwinion from the Green Wood, which had been the main subject of today's lesson. He poured a small glass and sat at the table, sipping it gently.

In her room, Eriathwen was just finishing her entry in her journal. She had now filled more pages, but today she attempted a small part of her writing in Westron. The letters were still shaky, but she beamed as she wrote for it was readable. Blowing on the wet in, she placed the page marker into the book and closed it gently. Then she walked round to her bed, and stopped short.

"Oh I forgot my book!"

The elf rushed to the door and stopped when her hand touched the handle. She was in her night-dress...it would be a little uncomfortable if she were to cross paths with Mairon on her trip to the library. Eriathwen grabbed a satin shawl and draped over her shoulders, covering the top half of her cotton dress. She pulled her plait over her shoulder and then stepped out of the room.

The stone was cold under her bare feet, and each stepped nipped. The house was quite eerie in the dark and she jumped when a shadow crossed in her path. It was only a curtain, blowing in the wind.

"Get a hold of yourself, Eri."

She continued walking and reached the stairs. As she was about to begin her descent, there was a loud, hard knock on the door. Jumping back, she retreated and crouched by the banister. As Mairon walked to open the door, she wondered whether this was what people called spying? Or eavesdropping?

Mairon felt his eyebrow raise at the hooded figure on the other side of the door. Their head was low, and their voice gravelly.

"Good evening, Lord Mairon. May I come in?"

"I do not allow strangers into my home..."

"I am, but a humble servant, here on behalf of my master. He has sent me to give you a message."

"Who is your master?...Tell me!"

"My Lord Morgoth, has great power, he wishes for you to join his ranks in the upcoming rising...as his equal."

Mairon took a step back. He knew that Morgoth was planning an attempt to recruit him...he hadn't realised how soon though. His blazing eyes narrowed harshly.

"I want no business with the likes of Morgoth, nor any of his powers!"

"There will be a reward...whatever your heart desires, he said. My Master wishes for you to be his successor...he asked for you specifically, you would not disobey him?"

"He is not my master! Nor will he ever be!"

Eriathwen flinched in her hiding place. She had never heard Mairon speak so coldly. His back was tense and his shoulders were hunched. From the distance, she could surprisingly see how his fist clenched and his knuckles turn white. He looked terrifying.

The hooded figure pushed against the door as Mairon tried to close it.

"YOU WILL BE PUNISHED FOR THIS TREACHORY MAIRON! MY MASTER'S WRATH WILL COME SWIFT!"

"Ha! Let him try! I will never join the scum of his people! Now get away from my house and be gone!"

The figure made to lunge at Mairon, but his glare was so fierce that he was stopped in his tracks. The Ainur slammed the door a d the house rung with a shattering echo. Eriathwen covered her mouth to still her heavy breathing. Mairon braced his hand on the door and glared daggers at the wood. He knew...he knew she was awake. Eriathwen felt his burning gaze move to where she was hiding, her breath hitched.

"Come here, girl. I know you're there so do not bother running."

She felt frozen, stuck where she was.

"NOW!"

Mairon watched as she slowly crept towards him. Her nightdress caught the moonlight, creeping into the house, and it made her fair face and innocent eyes seem almost angelic. The young she-elf shivered a little as her bare feet settled on a cool area of floor. A faint breeze made its way under the door and caressed her free arms in a cool embrace. The Ainur glared down at her, his height towering nearly a full head-and-shoulders above hers.

"How much did you hear? Speak!"

She flinched, looking down.

"All of it, Mairon."

"From when he arrived t-"

"To when you abruptly shut the door in his face."

Barely lifting her head, her green gaze fell onto him. It was remorseful and sorry.

"It…it was very brave of you."

Mairon looked at her, his fierce look softening, if for the most briefly of instances.

"W-what?"

"I have never heard of anyone standing against Melkor like that….it was amazing."

"Well, I do try to amaze."

Eriathwen raised her head and hugged her frame.

"Modesty, Mairon."

He smiled gently, his anger ebbing slowly away.

"My apologies, my lady."

He placed a hand on his chest and bowed his head, causing her cheeks to flush with faint embarrassment.

"Do not tease."

Mairon chuckled…a rare occurrence, but it made her heart skip a second beat under her breast. She smiled and lowered her eyes. At times it felt overwhelming to hold his flaming gaze. The man scratched his chin and shook his head slowly.

"I cannot scold you for being curious…come let me us some tea, before you catch your death of cold."

He turned and began walking to the kitchen, barely hearing her airy footfalls behind him.

**Soooooooo what did we think? Can we all see that I am beginning to add a few tinges of romance? Don't worry though, it's not like, by the next chapter they'll be kissing or anything….a love story with sauron takes time! And lots of it! Will attempt to update soon!RRFF TTFN xxx**


	5. Chapter IV

**Chapter IV**

It was now over two months since Eriathwen had arrived, and two weeks since the incident with the hooded figure. Mairon had left to deliver some of his forged works to Gondolin. He had taken a young horse, by the name of Meralda, of which he had bought several days before the excursion.

Eri felt lonely without his presence, but busied herself in her studying as well as learning how to bake. When lonely, she spent her time in the stables with Hallion. The great steed would nuzzle her shoulder while she read aloud and watch with soft, brown eyes as she wrote notes.

On this particular afternoon, the summer breeze drifted through the open windows and a calm atmosphere was on the house. Eriathwen was busy in the kitchen, kneading at sweet pastry as she had been to collect berries from the garden to make a pie. Her green eyes were focused on the lump before her as her small hands pounded and rolled the pastry. Her long hair had been tied back, although a few strands had escaped and fell over her face. She wore a brown shirt, sleeve rolled up, and a red skirt; all covered with a floury apron.

"He will be home soon."

She spoke to no one in particular, as the house was quiet and empty. The woman wiped her forehead with her arm and then went to check the bread which was over the fire, baking.

"At least it smells good."

Pulling it out carefully, she took a deep intake of the warm aroma the bread provided. Wrapping her hands in thick cloth, Eri then proceeded move the loaves onto the side to cool. It wasn't long before her pie was in the oven to cook, and she washed her hands and picked up her journal.

It was filling up now with notes, entries, drawings and recipes. She had, on an evening, began to sketch Mairon...without his knowledge...and smiles as she flicked onto the page. He had been reading, eyes intensely focused on the words of the book and his nose crumpled in thought. Eriathwen knew that she hadn't quite captured his true likeness, for the beauty that was her host was impossible to convey onto paper.

The woman closed the book and tucked it into the pocket of her apron, before grabbing two apples and walking outside to the stables. Hallion whinnied his welcome and she giggled when he began sniffing at her. His black hooves shuffled as she pulled out an apple and he tossed his brown head.

"Calm, my friend, yes it is for you. You silly old boy."

Hallion bumped her shoulder and she hopped over the bar of his pen, sitting on the straw. Eri held out the apple, which the horse then greedily ate from the palm of her hand. Then he tucked his large head on her lap and blew heavily through his lips.

"I take it that was a thank you?"

The young woman laughed and scratched his forelock. She began eating her own apple, her teeth piercing the green skin and the acidy juice rolling onto her tongue. Hallion looked up at her and tried to nip the apple out of her fingers. Eri swatted his nose.

"No, this is my apple…not yours!"

"I do not believe that matters to him much."

She jumped at the other voice and shuffled around Hallion's large body to see a tired-looking Mairon leaning against the wall, smirking. Eriathwen smiled warmly as he tucked Meralda into the opposite stable and the dark bay stallion neighed at his master. The woman stood and brushed herself down, before addressing the Ainur.

"I didn't hear you arrive. How was your trip?"

He looked at her gently, hair falling into her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"As to be expected. The men pushed for improper bargains, trying to buy my wares for less than their worth, but th-" 

"That is not how you do things?"

Mairon smirked, chuckling, whilst nodding his head. There was a kind smile in his eyes as he began to remove the tack from the tired mare. He spoke to Eri as she stroked Hallion's fur and then picked up a brush to groom him.

"And what of you, Eriathwen? How was your time alone? You haven't burned down the house, I see."

And with the mention of burning, her eyes widened and she pushed past the horse.

"THE PIE!"

Mairon frowned as she jumped over the bar and caught the hem of her dress. He lurched forward and felt her body drop into his arms. However the force of her fall overbalanced him and he ended up falling on top of her, his chest slamming against hers. Silence seemed to hold over the pair as a palm rested on her lower back and his arm was braced over her head. Orange eyes met green and Eriathwen looked at Mairon's expressionless face…unable to define what he was thinking, as blood rushed to her heated cheeks and she blushed. The elleth wriggled under him and quietly lifted his arm.

"S-sorry."

"It's alright."

His reply was calm, cool and collected…as if the incident had not affected him in the slightest. Eriathwen opened her mouth again to speak, but then remembered the reason as to her rush and muttered to herself.

"Ah yes the pie!"

She ran from the stables and back to the house, fanning her face. Back in the stables, Mairon felt a blush creep up his neck and he gave a pointed stare to the two horses.

"Not a word of this to anyone."

They both snorted and he shook his head. He waved a hand absent-mindedly back to the horses and then walked back into the house. His pack waited at the door and he stooped to pick it up, opening the lid a little. He smiled at the books that sat at the top, he had seen them and thought of Eri. He closed the pack, slinging over his shoulders, and walked into the house. A pleasant smell greet him as he stepped into the hallway…so his lodger had learned how to cook then? He walked along to the kitchen and peeked inside. Eri was busy washing dishes, the pie sat in the centre of the table.

"What's all this?"

She turned and smiled at him as he stepped into the room. Mairon reached out to turn the pie, but she waggled her finger at him.

"Ah-ah, no touching! That's for later…I didn't know when you'd be back, but I think I might've, perhaps, gone a tad over the top with baking."

"Just a little bit."

He smirked, looking around at the bread sitting on the side and remaining tarts that were sat on a plate. Everything looked delicious, making his mouth water. Eriathwen lent against the side, drying her hands and watching as the man gazed at the pie…a slight longing in his eyes. She giggled.

"Well, we could have a slice now!"

"Re-Oh..of course."

The woman hid a chuckle behind her wrist as Mairon tried to cover up his eagerness. She pulled out a knife, two plates and two forks and then sat opposite him. Eri sliced the pie and dished two neat slices, passing one to Mairon.

"Thank you."

He ate a mouthful and tried not to roll his eyes as he relished in the sweet taste of strawberries mixed with the other tart fruits…absolutely delicious. Eriathwen looked at him a little worried.

"Is it bad?"

Her face fell, but he shook his head, still chewing.

"No, it's delicious…try it."

He gestured to her plate and she took a mouthful, making noises of approval. Mairon ate another mouthful and smiled gently. Something inside him felt a little disappointed by the fact that she was learning to thrive without him, but at the same time he felt a little proud.

**Whoop I updated! Will try to soon! RRFF TTFN x**


	6. Chapter V

**Hi guys, this isn't me back and writing with this story. My friend who ad the original idea for this has typed this and the next chapter and she has decided to write the story via her wattpad account the_greywolf. My job now is to edit and assist her work so I have become her editor basically. So no this wasn't all written by me, bits were but recognition must go out to my friend with only some to me. Thanks for understanding**

**Chapter V **

Eriathwen woke to the smell of sweet rolls in the oven. She was ready to leap from her bed had she not been so comfortable and warm, but before long a soft tapping came from the door. She smiled "I'm coming ... I'm coming!"

"Alright but hurry ... wouldn't want your rolls to cool"

Scrambling from the bed she met Mairon in the dining hall and was greeted with a pleasant smile from across the table.

"I saw them on the kitchen table and thought we could have them for breakfast"

"I meant to put them in myself ..." she mumble out while taking a bite of a roll. "But I was too cosy to get out"

He chuckled and they continued the meal in silence with the occasional comment on the food, but it was never uncomfortable, but peaceful. When the breakfast was finished Eriathwen went on her with her chores and headed straight for the stables.

"Morning Hallion, Meralda." She was welcomed with neighs.

Sweeping the stalls quietly as the horse cantered in their small paddock behind the stables, she was eventually joined by her proud host, who was beaming ear to ear.

"For you." Handing her a soft lavender cloak with a silver broach fastener. he had been working on it for a few days, the material was from Gondolin and he had made the brooch himself. She couldn't get the words out to say thank you, instead she just gave out a small squeak.

He laughed "Would you like to try it on?" she nodded and tried it on, twirling around. Even the horses stopped to look.

"Why?"

Before Mairon could think of a reply, he caught the smell of smoke. He grabbed Hallion (he would trust his steed more) and tacked him up.

"Go ... GO now! I will find you! Take the woodland road and keep going!" He lifted her up effortlessly onto the horse. He slapped Hallion's hind quarters forcing the horse into a full gallop before she could say a word. She whirled across the estate to the edge of the forest, with a final glance she managed to see the library enveloped in flame.

The horse sensing its rider grief, slowed its pace, now that they were deep in the forest. Hallion tossed his head back encouragingly, but the fear was too much for the unseasoned elleth. Eri began to cry.

She was weeping, but was also alert, as memories of the hooded figure flooded in. The forest around seemed to be alive and even the smallest of noses seem to echo. Even though she was left alone in the house often, this was a new kind of loneliness and she was scared. Thumping could be heard all around her...it was her own heart beat drumming in her ears.

She whispered for her friend.

"Mairon ... where are you." The thumping grew louder and seemed to close in around her, then Hallion reared up and she screamed.

"HUSH!"

Mairon's voice was hash and spiteful, but then he saw the quivering form on the back of his steed and pulled Meralda alongside her. Gently, he touched Eriathwen's arm.

"I'm here ... I'm here." He calmed and she let out more tears, they seemed to be endless.

"Wha ... what happened? I was so scared. I thought you ..."

"shhhhhh...It was nothing."

"MAIRON...THAT WAS NOT NOTHING."

She had finally managed to compose herself. The male looked at her and sighed...part of him was glad of her interruption...he didn't want to lie to her.

"Servants of Morgoth...but I'm fine." He said when her eyes bulged, "I'm taking you to Gondolin ..."

She butted in "Gondolin ... I thought I ..."

He came back in "Yes I know, but it is hidden and safe from the servants of Morgoth."

"oh..."

"Hush now, Eriathwen...and follow me."

They rode astride each other silently, for a time. Eriathwen was so deep in thought that Mairon could have heard her brow furrowing, a small smirk crept onto his face. Then she spoke up.

"Mairon, why was I not allowed to go to Gondolin?"

He gave out sigh. He expected this question to come up, but had no idea how to answer it.

"Well, there is something I have not told you. You have a brother, Maeglin."

He paused for a moment to let it sink in, and also for a chance for to say something, but she was silent.

"You see, your father was a dark elf by the name of Eol. He was truly as dark as his name suggests, but that is a story to be told there, but another time maybe. Your older brother Maeglin was stolen away to the king of Gondolin. Your mother was still only pregnant with you and when you were born Maeglin had already grown into a matured elf. He is... Well to be frank dark like your father. He has a fears hunger for power and an even fearser hatred for anyone who stands in his way. So the Valar has kept you separate from each other...it is safer for you. For a time you stayed in Valinor, as you know, but they felt that there was a greater purpose for you in this world. So you were brought to me. I was however told never to bring you to Gondolin for fear that you might be ... killed!" He shuddered as he said and for a moment seemed confused.

She didn't speak...she didn't even look at him. Her teeth were fixated onto her bottom lip and she seemed to stroke Hallion's fur rapidly. Words seemed to fail him at this spectacle...he hadn't expected this to happen s early...but he had already made a note for Aule that he wanted his forge rebuilt.

Eri looked over at him as he looked away. Why was he still helping her? If she caused so much pain and bother? Why? He had lost everything...his home and his livelihood...there was nothing for him helping her.

For what felt like an age, silence endured. Eriathwen rode with her face expressionless. Then something seemed to snap in her head. She noticed that Mairon's face was grim, her voice shook as she spoke out from the silence.

"It will be okay, we can stay out of sight... I could disguise myself or something..."

"Yes ... Yes. And it's only for a little while until things calm down. I don't want to be in the city longer than a week."

This brought both of them relief. So they wondered through the forest as night closed in and the moon lit a silver path.


	7. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

It was still early morning when they arrived in Gondolin, but the city was alive and bustling. Banners and bunting laced the streets and alleys. Baskets of flowers and freshly baked pastries created an aroma of scents. It was enough for Eriathwen to almost forget the fire.

"What is this all for?" she asked.

"I'm not … sure." He replied, seeming just as confused as she was, he grabbed the arm of a passing elf. "Excuse me sir, may I ask what we are celebrating?"

"The fall of Glaurung, and honouring the death and life Turin Turambar, where have you been!" The fair elf exclaimed. He gave Mairon a hearty slap on the arm, bowed his head to the hooded elleth, and was on his way again.

Mairon chuckled in appreciation and then hurried Eriathwen away to the far end of the street. It was whiter down this way, with far more decorations and flowers than the eye could take in.

"This is an interesting change in events."

"Isn't Glaurung, The Father of Dragons?"

Her host nodded. Eri continued.

"But, who was Turin Turambar?"

"From what I have heard his life is a sad story, torn away from his home at young age to live with strangers, anyone he cared for ended up dead, including his long lost sister. But his story has ended in triumph it seems. For you see Glaurung was the most powerful of fire-drakes, the first actually…" He wondered of in thought, he had always wanted to see a dragon.

They wove through the crowds of people and were practically pulled into the local tavern, music filled the air and the drinking and dancing was already well under way. Eriathwen had not been in a crowd of people before. Not only was she handling it well, but she was eager to join in. Needing a partner to dance with, she yanked Mairon into the thick of it and began dancing. Mairon not wanting to make a fuss tried to make it look like he was having fun. However, before long Mairon seemed to genuinely enjoy himself. Eriathwen seemed to glow against the party atmosphere and he found himself staring for a moment at her, but soon the song ended and Mairon didn't want to attract too much attention.

"Come away Eriathwen." He whispered, as he pulled her away.

"Bu...But it was only getting started" she pleaded. An impish twinkle had settled in her innocent eyes, making her seem childlike.

He chuckled "Don't worry. The elves know how to throw a party, there will be much more to do tonight!" She nodded eagerly in agreement.

They finally reached the magnificent house, of which Mairon lived in upon his visits to the city. When she opened the door she was greeted with the beautiful smells of the freshly cut roses in the main hall.

"It's beautiful!" she floated around the various pieces of furniture, picked a flower and popped behind her ear. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Shall I make us something to eat?"

Mairon was leaning against the door post watching her movements, but the question seemed to make him snap out of it.

"Oh! No need … I bought us some pastries as we walked. But I shall make some tea. Why don't you go upstairs and pick a room?"

She nodded politely and ran up the stairs. Everywhere in the house, there were large windows that opened out over the roof tops of Gondolin. She wandered through an arch way that led her to a small, but beautifully furnished room, made of yew, inlayed with silver. A voice spoke to her from behind.

"I thought you would pick this room" She spun round surprise, to see his grinning face. "Breakfast will be waiting, whenever you are"

When Eriathwen had pulled her long curls into a high bun and removed her hood, she met Mairon in the small dining room. To her surprise she saw a third face, a face she hadn't seen before.

"This is Orphiel, he maintains the house when I am away."

The man bowed his head and smiled. He was not an elf, but a human…an actual man. However he was dressed like the elves of the city. He was much older than anyone she had ever met. Having only been around immortals, she found him strange to look at. He was kind and gentle towards her and he seemed to have great respect Mairon.

"Orphiel, could you run a bath for Eriathwen, for after she has finished her breakfast?"

"Certainly, Milord."

He nodded and disappeared from the room, leaving Mairon to seat Eriathwen. The food was the best she had ever tasted. She spent most of her time talking and asking questions about Gondolin.

"In a city this big, why are so worried about Maeglin finding me. He doesn't even know I exist…does he?"

"While it may seem that way, he has eyes and ears everywhere in the city. You also have your mother's beauty … if he did see you, he would instantly know." He stressed.

Eriathwen felt her cheeks flush with something unfamiliar to her, but her heart twanged with concern. Her eyes fell to her lap and she sighed…she didn't want to cause any trouble, after Mairon had been so kind to her already.

"Maybe I should stay in." She managed to mumble out.

"No, no … no. we can still go out. You just need to be cautious." He squeezed her arm and comforted her from across the table.

"Tonight, the city will be too busy to notice us. Why don't you go and take that bath? Orphiel will have finished it for you… We will talk later."

Mairon gave her an encouraging nod as she walked from the room.

Once upstairs, in her new room, she shed her clothes and slipped into the warm bath, sinking under the bubbles. She let out a long sigh, letting all her problems dissolve into the water.

While she soaked, Mairon wondered around the house perfecting flower arrangements and straightening furniture. Passing by Eriathwen's room, he caught a glimpse of her, fast asleep in her tub.

He smirked, without a second thought he lifted out of the bath, dried her off, wrapped her in a sky blue shawl and laid her in bed. There was no embarrassment on his part, in fact he felt that it was his duty to make sure she was comfortable. Ever so gentle with her and before he left the room he kissed the top of her forehead and closed the door behind him.

Hours must have past, by the time she woke up it was late afternoon. She looked around confused, trying to remember how she got from the tub to the bed and when she put on the shawl. She shot up and covered her mouth to stop a squeak coming out. She had arrived at the conclusion that someone had lifted from the tub to the bed.

"Oh no … I fell asleep. Did someone see me…." Her voice faded in silence and buried her head in a pillow letting out a silent scream. Her cheeks were burning and tingles were going up the back of her neck…

After she pulled herself together she put on a dress from the closet. Mairon had ordered a few dresses to be made in case they ever had to come. Her dress was soft and made of rich silver fabrics, she couldn't help but smile. She floated down the steps, Mairon was writing in the study and he spotted her out of the corner of his eye, and he did a second glance before turning back to his writing.

"Shall we go out to the markets?"

Eriathwen jumped at his voice. Her eyes found him through the open door.

"Um … yes I could use a walk"

"Wonderful, I want to pick up a …." He now saw her completely in her new dress, but Eriathwen just felt uncomfortable under his gaze. Mairon smirked, smugly almost.

"I see you found the new gowns, are they to your liking"

The elleth just nodded mutely.

"Everything alright?"

She nodded, trying to put on fake smile. Marion seeing through remembered and decided to continue and act like nothing happened.

The Market was incredible. For a city that closed was closed off to the rest of the world, there was nothing you couldn't find. Exotic spices, tropical fruits, intricate fabrics and expensive jewellery. However, Eri found herself drawn to small stall of children's toys. She smiled at beautiful doll that was dressed like a princess. Just as she was moving on to another stall she bumped into someone.

"Oh … I'm sorry … I didn't …"

"Quite alright." She gazed up at a tall strong man, not an elf, but he was wearing princely armour. Not sure what to do she bowed her head a little. Mairon was not far away and saw the man, but recognized him as a friend.

"Tuor, I see you've met my guest. This is Eriathwen. Eriathwen meet Tuor. He is the brother of the man who slayed the Great Wyrm!"

"Thank you for the grand entrance Mairon." He laughed and embraced Mairon, with a form of bear hug that seemed to dwarf Mairon – Eri hid a giggle as she was reminded of Oromë.

"It is good to see you! Eriathwen was it" He turned to face the small elleth. "A beautiful name for a beautiful elf" She blushed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you … Tuor." He took her hand and kissed, exchanging looks for a moment. Mairon finding it hard to watch broke the silence.

"What brings to the markets Tuor?"

Tuor breaking the eye contact swung round "Oh I … I'm buying a gift for my wife."

Eriathwen felt a sting but it only lasted a moment, however Mairon felt much better and it was almost visible on his face.

"Ah yes … and how is dear Idril these days."

"Well alright for the most part, if not concerned for the future, as am I."

At this Mairon was given a grim look, and without another word he knew what Tuor was taking about.

"But enough about that, Today we celebrate." Tuor was cheered by chorus of elves and he laughed and gave one last hug to Mairon before moving on through the market.

"Eri, let us go. I have something I want you to see"

This triggered Eriathwen's curious side and she followed obediently. He led her through various corridors and alleyways, until they made it to the top of the wall that surrounds the city. The view was spectacular. The night sky was beginning to show its many stars, the mountains surrounding the valley were snow peaked and they seemed to glow in the moon light. Gondolin was truly a spectacular city.

She stood motionless until she saw Mairon waving her over to a small candle lit picnic.

"How lovely" She beamed.

"There's more … I was speaking to man in the market today. He said I should bring you up here."

Just as he was finishing his sentence a great silk dragon appeared dancing through the streets and over the rooves of the buildings. Then another, like a great warrior appeared and it fought off the dragon. It was incredible. The eyes even seemed to glow like Glaurung's. As they acted out the scene, Mairon explained what happened. It was an incredible night.

The fire that happened a few nights ago was no accident. In the great and evil fortress of Angband, the servant of Morgoth returned to his master.

"Oh great and powerful ruler, your plan worked seamlessly. Mairon fled his home, but there is more."

The Shrouded figure on his iron throne let out a great booming laugh.

"Good …. Good. Tell me what news have you?"

"He did not travel alone that night. With him there was a small she-elf. She is the long lost sister … of Maeglin!"

At this Melkor clapped his hands and broke out into a malicious roar.

"Wonderful."

He said nothing more but sat on his throne in silence with a burning fire in his eyes, planning, plotting.

"I think we veil ourselves for now … Let things unfold" He smirked.


	8. Chapter VII

**Hi guys, sorry this story hasn't been updated in a while...me and my friend have been busy finishing school and exams and whatnot so there's been very little time to write. I wrote this chapter and my friend has read it over for me...so yeah here we go**

**Chapter VII**

"Good morning, Mairon."

"Eri."

He offered her a pleasant smile as she entered the kitchen. Eriathwen was still in her nightdress, her hair was coming loose from its braid. She returned the smile, shyly, as she took in his morning attire – dark silk trousers and a red robe which was half open, revealing his toned, blacksmith's body. The Ainur poured her some juice as she sat down and passed it too her.

"Thank you."

She sipped it quietly. Mairon quirked a perfect eyebrow and stretched across the table. The elf-maid froze as his hand came close to cheek, and he lifted a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her pointed ear. Her cheeks flushed a little and she looked down at the bowl of porridge, that Orphiel had left for her, twirling the spoon shyly. Mairon sat back and stroked the rim of his glass thoughtfully, as a companionable silence fell upon the pair.

"What are your plans today?"

He raised an eyebrow at her question, taking a moment or two to answer, which in turn gave her the time to eat some her breakfast – chewing slowly and thus drawing out the continued silence.

"I'm not quite sure. We have been in Gondolin several days now, and I never usually come to the city without some prior purpose in mind."

Eriathwen nodded, as visions of the fire flickered into her mind and she cast her eyes down, feeling crestfallen. Mairon gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"It was not your fault, my dear. The spies of Morgoth will try to recruit me in other ways…my main home was the first step, but I will not fall under his spell. We will be out of this city soon enough and head towards my residence i-"

He was interrupted by a heavy knock on the door. The pair jumped and turned as Orphiel travelled with a slow gait, edging closer and closer to the door. Both stood and Mairon moved in front of the elf as he peered out of the kitchen. The servant was turning to face him, and motioned with a beckoning hand. The Ainur turned sharply and held both of Eri's shoulders, his bright flame eyes piercing into her concerned emerald ones.

"Go into the pantry, then through the door that leads into the stables. Wait with Hallion. I will come for you if it is safe."

"And if it isn't? What if it's Morgoth again?"

"Then saddle Hallion and flee the city…he will protect you again as he has done before, but I know to Valar that Melkor will not show his filth in this city."

Mairon then placed a soft kiss on her forehead, giving Eri a moment to inhale his deep scent – a smell she could not quite place to anything, yet it seemed to suit his character perfectly. They drew away from each other and she swept gracefully away, closing the pantry door with a silent click. A second later Mairon pulled his robe over his chest and fastened it as he stood in front of his servant. Orphiel spoke quietly.

"Lord Tuor, Lord Maeglin and Lady Idril, Sir."

"Thank you, Orphiel, please show them into the lounge while I dress."

With that he walked briskly up the stairs and closed the door to his room. A heavy breath escaped him and he saw that his hands were trembling slightly with nerves. In his deepest subconscious he knew it was because of Eri's safety, but he wouldn't allow that thought to rise too far, and concluded it was the shock of this unannounced arrival.

In the stables, Eriathwen sat in Meralda's stall, listening to the ultimate quiet, whilst chewing on the skin of her thumb. It wasn't ladylike, nor what was considered appropriate, but her heart was stammering nervously and she didn't know how long she was to be cooped up with the horses. It was the sound of the stable door creaking open, that nearly caused her to let out a mild shriek as she jumped out of her skin. The two horses whinnied uncomfortably at the new arrival, and heavy footfalls walked into the stable. The grey mare shuffled backward, as if hiding the elleth a little more, as a cold and slick, silky voice filled the silence.

"So this is the Smithy's stables? I admit he has some fine chargers, but I am slightly disappointed."

The back of a tall, masculine figure came into Eri's vision. He had long dark hair, almost black, and as he turned slowly, it caught the sun and revealed underlying layers of chestnut that matched her own curled locks. The elf had a long, thin…almost gaunt face, with a sharp nose and hawkish eyes – purely black around the iris'. It took her less than a moment to figure out that this was Maeglin…her brother. His aura alone, made her skin become pebbled with gooseflesh and she shied closer to the back of the stall.

Maeglin turned his head sharply, all of a sudden, and cast a suspicious look at the grey mare. He walked closer to her stall and looked straight ahead. She felt his gaze burn into her, and prayed that she couldn't be seen…she begged to all of the Valar that he couldn't see her. Green eyes felt pierced by black and she could barely breathe as a cold sweat took hold…Maeglin stepped closer.

"My lord, I expected to find you in with the others."

Mairon stood at the door of the stable, his hands clasped behind his back. When he had seen the dark elf's absence in his house, his mind had gone into a panic and he had run to the stables. Maeglin offered the Ainur a cold smile.

"Yes, Mairon. I was there for a brief moment, before something in my stomach told me to come and see your snug little stables…they're very…cosy."

"Indeed."

"Tuor spoke of you to the King."

"Did he now?"

"He spoke of you having a female companion. Will she be gracing an appearance for the princess?"

Mairon felt himself bristle. He had to warn Tuor and Idril about the delicate situation he was in, and the relationship between his ward and their unfortunate companion. He smiled slowly and opened the stable door…it echoed with a long, loud creak that made even Eriathwen squirm.

"Sadly no, she was merely accompanying me before leaving the city."

"Mhm…"

"Much as I would enjoy continuing this conversation in my stables…we are neglecting my other visitors."

"Of course…shall we head inside?"

"After you…"

Mairon gestured to the door, Maeglin made eye contact with him and then vanished back towards the house. There was a moment of quiet, before the Ainur spoke.

"Eri?"

She stood slowly and he jogged over and lifted her out. The safe feeling returned as he moved his hands off her waist and embraced her in a tight hug. The elleth let out a shaky breath.

"Did he see you?"

She didn't answer immediately. Her eyes lifted to look at his and she stepped back, arms at her side. Tucking some of her hair behind her ears, she knew the answer and her gut twisted fearfully.

"No."

Yes. She didn't know how…but he had.


End file.
